dreams and realizations
by pillows
Summary: InuYasha realizes his feelings for Kagome will he tell her before it's to late? only if he can find her. But something stands in his way *lemon* Inu/Kag hope you like it my boyfriend is helping me blah blah
1. Sudden realizations

ok so InuYasha isn't mine and neither is kagome or any of the characters. so ummm... yeah heh heh heh heh 

Author note: mwahahaha... this is my first fanfic ^.^ hopefully my friends online will read this and support me because they are all perverts and the few friends I have irl wont .. My oh so loving and perverted boyfriend is helping me write this so maybe our average imaginations will collide and make an above average one o.o; yes there is lemon but I dunno when :D so umm... enjoy our overly perverted story. as laura would say "oooo shiney"this is only the first chapter ofcourse... I have lot of spare time so I can promise you often updates... I think that because this one doesn't really catch the readers attention so much as I wanted it to. I must do another chapter tomorrow when it's not 3:30am. hehe ^^;; hope you liked it, I only got a 'B' in creative writing so... whatever I hated that teacher. please 2 Be r&r kthx :P (I only ask for people to review it because it's my first and I hope I don't make a complete fool of myself). 

  
**Sudden Realization**

***chapter 1***

Kagome woke up from a bad dream. sweating yet cold and pail. She sat in her bed wondering.  
  
"had I really dreamed of InuYasha last night?" she blinked.

Kagome thought of calling a close friend but the only real close friend she thought she could talk to about her dream was Sango. Kagome knew she couldn't go back to Feudal Japan, atliest not until she stopped having arrousing dreams about InuYasha. Kagome looked at the clock *3:13am*. So she layed her head on her pillow but she couldn't go to bed because it seemed that everthing around her bothered her but really, it was the thoughts of InuYasha that bothered her. She dreamed of him sneaking into her room at night and confessing his love to her and then kissing her more lovingly then any romance movie could put it. She was only depressed about her dreams because she knew they would never become a reality. InuYasha was to hard headed to confess his love the way she wanted him to, if he even loved her at all.

The next morning she woke up and looked outside. She was glad to know her Granfather didn't have to make up lies about her medical status because it was summer, but it was hot and the humidity made it worse.  
Then she let her mind slip and thought about InuYasha's hot body after fighting a deamon or just traveling a great deal during a summer's day. how his muscles flexed when using his sword or helping her lift something. Then... She realised what she was thinking and hit herself in the head.

"pervert, pervert, pervert Kagome!" she murmered under her breath.

Kagome went down stairs to where her grandfathers and brother occupied the Diningroom while her mother subsided in the kitchen making a racket fixing waffels, but all Kagome could think about was InuYasha and then....

** *wham***

Kagome had ran into the wall.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

Kagome just stared off blankly and her brother gave her the "what a wierd sister" look.  
She sat down next to her grandfather who was making a list of medical problems he could use for the following school year out of medical book that was outdated by 300 or so years.

"How do you think you get rid of a crush?" she blurted out randomly as all the faces turned to her abruptly.

Her mother Just thought it was a school crush on some person at school because of the way Kagome had put it, but the truth was Kagome was over her crush with InuYasha already and was in *love* with him. She would do anything to make him happy and he was everything she wanted to even live for.

"Go out and meet new people, find another guy that makes your heart skip a beat Kagome." her mother replied so easily.

Kagome took this in consideration and then went out to meet up with the friends she had neglected so much in the past because of the man she loved and the trouble she had caused. She avoided meeting up with Hojo because she knew he couldn't cure her love sick mind. Sheh ad to find another guy that could take InuYasha's place. Someone wild, someone just as strong as InuYasha, but just as *dangerous*

**``~*~``**

InuYasha sat around lazily basting in the sun near a lake he was familiar to. He remembered seeing Kagome naked here for the first time. Although he didn't think much of it at the time.Soon he started to spot out the way her body sat. nice round breasts and semi-wide hips but just enough to bear little Inus and Kagomes. and her waist was perfect for him to put his hands on. Although that is what he just imagined, he never really tried it out. One thing he "knew" for sure was that he did not really love kagome, he just enjoyed the way God had formed her body into a piece of sensual art.   
  
"it's just my instinct to want to stare at a beautiful women" he thought.

Soon he would realise how he really felt...  
First though, he had to realise that he had not seen kagome for five days. This was odd because he was used to seeing her smiling face everyday and cheering him up when he was depressed every once in a while. Now he was depressed because he was getting frustrated as to the hunt for the jewel shards, but Kagome was no where to be seen. This depressed him more. InuYasha decided he wanted to go to her but didn't want to make a seen so he didn't tell sango and Miroku where he was going. He snuck off into the night and into the well.


	2. Dreams

I don't own inuyasha, infact all I own is this pc and the shirt on my back o_o so w00t 

Author note: this ofcourse is the second chapter, I swear Casey (bf) helped me with most of this . .  
oh well :D t's almost 5am and I figure I can sneak in a fun chapter. hope you like! r&r!  
(Kagome): if you were inuyasha and I was kagome how would we fall in love O.o  
(Kagome): Xo  
(Inuyasha): hmn, lol i don't know, i'd probably save you from something, and then realise that i was falling in love with you all this time. o.o;  
(Kagome): oh really o.o  
you see... we even changed our names so that we could think of ideas O.o for the lemon parts XD

**Dreams  
chapter2  
**   
InuYasha ran his fingers along Kagome's back and kissed the outline of her shoulder blades. He wondered what Kagome was thinking. He stared at her lovingly thinking about how complex of a creature she was. How she thought and how her body turned him on so easily. The way her body moved, the way it carried itself... *everything*. Kagome and InuYasha layed in the forest by a small streaming river, It topped off the perfect atmosphere created by the Natural scenery all around. There was the faint sound of crickets and the river flowing along with croking frogs. Kagome turned to stare at InuYasha. She noticed the moonlight glow bouncing off of His face. He looked so gentle now, yet she knew if anything where to stand in their way of being together he could get tough at any moment, but his eyes for her were gentle. Those gentle eyes were *only* for her.They gazed into each others' eyes and then.. *a kiss* nothing to stop them. No one around. a love scene out of an epic. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear sweet nothings about longing to be with her forever and nothing he wanted more.... how he could forget about becoming a full deamon. How easily he could forget it all. InuYasha started to slowly unbutton Kagome's shirt. He noticed every detail, the way her breast line sat at a side angle. The was her eyes glowed at him, but...

Kagome woke up. she stares for a while confused as to where she was. *in her bed*

"this sucks!!" she shouted so everyone could hear. and then she dozed off again.

** ``~*~``**

Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's cheek.

"InuYasha, hold me here.. tonight" Kagome stared up at InuYasha.

He could not hide his emotions for her any longer. He felt his heart skip and he felt it even more all over his body. He thought Kagome could feel it because of how fast his heart was beating.

"Kagome can you feel my heart beat?" he stared at her pondering.

"What do you mean InuYasha?" she looked up at him and noticed his beautiful wild eyes.  
They arroused her but she wouldn't tell him that ofcourse.

He softly grabbed her hand and slowly put it onto his chest as she blushed fiercely. She felt it, but she knew her heart was rushing just as fast. She held back the urge to put her chest up to his.

"There Kagome, do you feel it now?" he continued blushing with her. "You make my heart skip beats, do you think that's even healthy that I long for you that much?"

Kagome was speechless because he had never expressed these emotions to her before. He rolled her over on her back and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her bra down.  
  
"I want to kiss your **heart**, Kagome."

InuYasha bent down and kisses inbetween her chest paying special attention to the small lining of her breasts but then...

InuYasha had woken up too. He was asleep in the well ready to find Kagome. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wanted to know if she felt the same way first. He wondered if she felt that way too.  
************************************************************************************

Like it? :D eh eh? well I dunno o.o; review if you did -.-  
sinse this is my first fic I would really like to know if it's going ok. thankyou for reading it ^.^

  



	3. Blink

yay I don't own inuyasha, but you should see my shrine . . now don't I own the characters but... I own this oragne juice I am drinking so nyaaa~ :d 

Autornote: I am bored and obviously so is my boyfriend ....  
Anubis says:  
my stomache is like: "RAWR O_O" and i'm all like: "meep o.o;;;" and my stomache is like "O_O RAWR EAT NOW OR DIE RAWR" and i'm all like ";_;"  
see o_o, he's really bored and hungry O.o. someone tell him to go read a fanfic :P but don't encourage him to make one because they might end up like that story!!!! On a side note I got my FLorida writes test results back a week ago, I got a 6. that's a perfect score so they think I'm good at writing. I might be but there is one thing I know for sure!!... is that I can't spell ;_; oh well hopefully I don't blow this chapter off, enjoy. oh and one more thing before we start...  
Anubis says:  
i was like "but but, i dun wanna eat ;_;" and my stomache was like "o_O O_O O_o EAT EAT EAT" and i went: "no o_o" and it went: "NOW! O_O :E" and i just went: "ok ;_;" (now he's really bored so I better start writing) :P

**Chapter3  
blinking**

InuYasha carried on in search of kagome, when he had awakened he found himself on the otherside of the well.  
It looked like the evening time but it had to be morning because of the songs from birds all around. Also as InuYasha walked he could feel the dew on the soft grass massage his feet. He liked it in Kagome's world. It smelt different but he knew he was more powerful then any of the Humans in this world and his brother was no where to be seen. InuYasha followed the sent of kagome, it was everywhere but he knew where he was going too.

Mean while Kagome lay asleep in lala~ land, obviously dreaming about InuYasha and she drooled on her pillow.

"Inu... Inuyasha..." she said soflty. (This would have been a great time for her brother to record all this but he was fast asleep too.)

something had tapped at her window but she was into a deep sleep, nothing could stop her from dreaming about InuYasha.  
InuYasha jumped in from a tree having a hard time opening the window door. Once he got in he was just relieved to see Kagome was alright and nothing was wrong with her. He wondered why she hadn't come to the well for a while. So InuYasha just sat at the edge of her bed much like a dog would do for a little child, protecting with a watchful eye. Inuyasha slowly got up and locked the door and closed the blinds. Kagome woke up when the bed sprang up from the weight of his body lifted. She didn't really move a muscle because she thought InuYasha was an intruder in her bedroom. She lay motionless pretending to be alseep. She realized it was InuYasha when he had a hard time closing the blinds because she got so annoyed he murmered "stupid blinds." under his breath.

Many things where running through Kagome's head like "Is this a dream or is he really going to confess his love?" or "why is he in my bed room"..." maybe he's going to be a pervert and steal my underwear!!!!!" 

Kagome's face flushed red and InuYasha had noticed this but didn't comment on it; Instead he blinked. "Kagome I know you're awake so just get up and why haven't you come to the well lately, are you to good for us or something now?"

She didn't want to answer him so she tried to continue pretending to be asleep. She really didn't want to think of a good excuse why she wouldn't see him or even make eye contact with him now. All there was - was the truth - the truth was she loved him and everytime she looked at him she loved him more. She tried not to think of him while laying in her bed even though he kept blabbing on about how she wasn't to good for them. His voice sounded just as mad as it usually did only softer only because he didn't want to disturb anyone elses' sleep. Kagome sighed and InuYasha got even more upset.

"Kagome, what's your problem, you know you can tell me. Im not going to laugh (not like I do usually anyway)" InuYasha snickered. "Kagome don't be a brat and get out of bed; I'm taking you with me and we are going to go hunt for some jewel shards!" Inuyasha tried to pick her up gently but she grabbed onto the bed post.

"Make me InuYasha!" she shouted. although she knew her attempt to stop him was pointless because he was so much stronger then her. InuYasha did not want to hurt her though, he let her go and did his usual "feh"

"Is this what you want Kagome?" he now shouted not caring about the sleep of the neighborhood. "You want to stay here away from me?".... "I'll just go, I don't think you want me to be here either, you wont even look at me." His feelings were hurt. The girl he was beginning to love could not even look up at his face. He wondered if he was ugly or something, a half deamon.  
He wasn't right for her at all, he didn't fit with a human. He now needed the jewel shards to be a deamon - To fit in there because kagome didn't love him anyway or so he thought. "Kagome do I bother you or something?" he was not over the fact she wouldn't even glance in his direction, atliest not when he was looking at her. "look at me Kagome." he blinked and sighed" "LOOK AT ME KAGOME!" he stared for about two minutes and then left.

Kagome was shooken up. Her impatients to fix this was effecting her. She wanted to know how this all would end. She wanted to go to him but she was afraid of what she would say that could disturb their growing relationship. She cried and went back to sleep, but she couldn't dream about Inuyasha. Not after that all had happened. Not dreaming about him made it harder for her to sleep. She decided whn she woke up she would call her friends so they could go out some where. A little shopping, going out to eat, and most of all boy hunting maybe then.... she could forget about InuYasha.

*****************************************************************************************************  
well I hope that catched your attention. For some reason that reminded me of the Movie "Gladiator" o_o and I don't know why XD. It was mainly the "LOOK AT ME KAGOME" part. It seems to me this might be a cliche of most of fanfics I've read... Hero sneaks in, gets annoyed, leaves, while the girl pretends to be asleep. what's with that? oh well hope you liked it o_o;;  
read and review so I know how it's going. and so I know if you guys want more chapters. I might stop here or do another chapter without reviews but if I don't even get one to do another chapter I think I might just stop while I'm ahead :X  
well that totally goes against the saying "winners never quit and quitters never win" but oh well! :D  
Anubis says: I love you. ^.^  
pillow says: why ^.^   
Anubis says: because i do. :o you're everything to me. ^.^ ---- I theatend to put that at the end of the story and he said "I don't mind" XD  
anyway, I think I'll write a fruits basket fanfic if anone is intrested  



	4. voices

yay I don't own inuyasha wait... no yay... boo :( oh well, when I take over the world I will just have rumiku wite more InuYasha and Ramna romance novels.. just for.. lemon . w00t vote me for president o_o 

Author note: I had a bunch of ideas while watching this movie I don't know the title for, just small things like accidentally touching hands or something hehe ^.^; I'm obsessed with romances and everyone knows it ;-; oh well nothing to be ashamed of, I just love Fanfiction.net and I love alot of authors but refrain from putting them on my favorite authors list beause there are so many of them :P you all are great writers, I'd just like to say that and on to the story O.o.

  
**Chapter4  
*voices***

  
Kagome Got up not forgetting about what had happened about 3 hours ago in her room. She went to go take a shower. She was a little paranoid about InuYasha watching her in the shower so she put a towel over the window in the bathroom. She couldn't help but think about InuYasha. She couldn't even dream about any other boy now that she was in love, she had to fix this, but she couldn't tell him. Kagome was so confused. She figured she could dream about him, and forget what just happened "just once" she thought. Kagome put her back up against the tile and imagined InuYasha carressing her body.Mostly she massaged herself around her thighs and hips and traveled up around her waist and breasts. She imagined being on the other side of the well with him in a lake with small waterfalls much like a regular shower. Her shower.

Kagome sat with her legs wrapped around InuYasha's hips and sat on his thighs as he slowly wetted a cloth and started to scrub Kagome's back as gently as he could. He stopped abruptly to notice that Kagome was staring dirrectly at him instead of not looking at him at all. He stared back and her eyes watered. He dropped the towel and huggled Kagome with his chest up against hers. He didn't notice how close they were but Kagome tried not to act to shocked at the sudden closeness.

"kagome I know you love me, you should just tell me. I've never had anyone like you before, you don't care wether I'm half deamon or not" she stopped thinking. "you accept me for who I am." He didn't know kagome found it sexy he was half deamon either. "why not?" she thought, he was different from any boy that she could ever have. 

Kagome felt InuYasha's hand travel along her back and down her spine. She felt chills run down as he reached her butt.  
she couldn't help but giggle. InuYasha blushed. He never thought he would be doing this and she had to giggle. It turned him on, the fact that he made her happy that is.  
  
"ka.. kagome, what's so funny?" he looked at her seriously.

Kagome then relised how serious he was and to break InuYasha's concern that she was laughing at him so she kissed his nose and giggled again. SHe traveled down to his lips and down his neck to his chest. She then hid her head in his chest and closed her eyes to imagine InuYasha going further which she thought he wouldn't... but He would. 

"Kagome do not hide your face from me!" he grabber her chin and met her with another kiss. He broke the kiss and started to kiss around her collar bone and down one of her breasts but then stopped suddenly and whispered in her ear. "Because I love Ka.."

``~*~``

"KAGOME... get out of the shower and come down here, your friends are on the phone!" her mother shouted.

"I need to stop dreaming about you InuYasha!" she got frustrated.

Kagome put on a towel and stomped down the stairs "grrrrr"   
She got on the phone and replied "you, me, boy hunting now" to her friend. Ofcourse all her friends were perplexed as to why she didn't want Hojo, he was nice and everyone else wanted him. 

  
That night Kagome and some friends went out to a club. It wasn't the safest of places and not really for teenagers.   
"good thing InuYasha isn't here to stop me!" she thought. She had her doubts. If InuYasha didn't want her here then it must not have been a safe place, but maybe she was just looking for touble. What trouble could be at a club?

"Kagome." she heard from behind her. Was it her imagination?

she turned around and no one was there. Curiously she told her friends she would catch up and went to go find the voice.  
***************************************************************************************************************

ok I had writers block and it took me long enough to do this... I think it's because kenshin was on hehe  
I got 2 comments so far wondering how many I might get later :P and hopfully I wont get writers block again and continue with the story I know the end but no spoilers I just need help with the inbetween . *goes to get high on frankincense* thankyou for your reviews @_@ my brain hurts I wish I had a good idea, that's why I had to stop here ;-; sorry :x it seems I always make them dream to much, it turns on my boyfriend (haha) 


	5. silhouette

ok I'm sure we know by now I don't own inuYasha although if he wants me to... . 

Author note: w00t good reviews I love you people, usually when people comment what I try to do is read atliest one of their stories and comment on it too.obviously you all know by now I love the inu/kag match it just seems right O.o. I got a comment noting on how they should be together well.... ofcourse! :P not to mention easy to work with. it gets harder to move up to like sango/Miroku or sess/kag and sess/rin and stuffs so I'm glad you are enjoying it. I messed up on chapter 3 quite a bit errorwise but I revised it and I had writers block on chapter 4 but now I'm getting used to the idea, I can't really get myself to write a full blown out lemon, it's hard to go "Kagome I want to fuck you, I love you" it sounds so wring :P so I am moving slowly so it makes a touching story o.o; and here is the 5th chapter. oh and I will be making a fruits basket fic, if anyone has not seen Fruits basket I totally recomend it if you love InuYasha and other romances and fantasy.

**Chapter5  
*silhouette***

InuYasha stormed out of the well and back to feudal Japan "DAMNIT" he shouted for everyone to hear.  
Miroku Just stared in silence and shippo hid behind a nearby log. 

"InuYasha does this have something to do with the lady Kagome?" Miroku said after sometime. InuYasha sat on the berk of a tree and cursed to himself.

"Miroku shut your trap" InuYasha snapped."I am closing the fucking well for good then Kagome doesn't have to worry about seeing me anymore!"

"On the contrary InuYasha, I believe Kagome left because she had feelings for you and didn't want you to know. I over heard her one day talking to shippo about it." Miroku then glared at shippo behind the log.

"wh.. what don't look at me like that, she told me not to say anything for your information" shippo answered hastily.

"what do you mean feelings?"... "what kind of feelings?" InuYasha's eyes widenned. He fell out of the tree and hit his head on the tree. Rubbing his head he got up and started towards the well.

"InuYasha are you going to her?" Miroku was so confused as to what was going on.

"none of your buisness miroku" was all he had to say of that conversation.

InuYasha put one leg down the well and was half way down when shippo jumped infront of him.

"can I go, can I go InuYash!?!" shippo shouted in his face. InuYasha fell down the well. 

"Damnit shippo now my butts gonna be all swore"... "and NO you can't go!" and *poof* InuYasha was gone back to kagome...

  
He headed towards her house but she wasn't in her room. He looked through all the windows and no kagome to be found. InuYasha then broke into the house. 

"where is Kagome!?!" he shouted. no one was even home, not grandpa or mom or her brother. "grrrr"  
InuYasha ran outside and looked around. He started to follow the freshest sent of kagome. "Kagome did you know I was coming, did you hide?" he thought to himself. He found himself outside a club with a bunch of teenage ravers.

"hey dude nice outfit, like the ears O.o" some guy shouted to him. Girls started to try to hang on him. "eh, these girls don't waste time do they" he thought. "Has anyone seen kagome?" he got fed up with the girls and pushed them to one side.  
Inuyasha over heard some girls say "we need to find kagome before we get in." he listened carefully with his sensative ears. "she just dissapeared in that ally. I am not going down there!" InuYasha wondered which ally they were talking about. The street had many dark corners and no hint as to where kagome was.

"I sure wish Hojo was here to save her" another girl commented. 

"Hojo?" Inuyahsa got annoyed at the talk and decided to jump in there conversation. he ran oover to the group of girls and slightly freaked them out with his wild look. "which ally did you see kagome go in?" the girls just sort of stared for a bit and then realised what he asked. 

"uhhh that one" one of Kagome's friends pointed. She had points=ed to one of the darkest ones and one that happened to have a sign "do not enter"

InuYasha started up the ally as the girls stared after him and as he walked by the sign he kicked it over. "feh"  
InuYasha was sick and tired of chasing after kagome. He just wanted her in his arms for once. "damnit kagome get out here."  
InuYasha heard a faint moan and noticed in the shadows a silhouette of kagome's sleek body crunched up into a fetal possition. InuYasha started to run towards her but something knocked him away and he was run into a wall.

***************************************************************  
ooooo *scary* not really :P hope you enjoyed, review please? maybe?. I have great plans for the next chapter. I think this story is worth about 2 or 3 more chapters what do you guys think? hmm... also one comment is don't pay to much attention to the time line because if you do it might confuse you... heh .


	6. Kitsune

well I don't own inuyasha ;-; repeating this just breaks my heart ;_; / sarcasm I will pay rumiko for her characters for about 20$? how about it takahashi? :D 

Author's note: mwahahahahaaaaaa umm... yeah I hope you like it, I better get to emailing that I updated. I just love your reviews hehe. I also got an idea for another InuYasha fanfic if you people are intrested. I think this one is at it's climax and coming to a close but the next one I do is going to be longer and ummm more... well you'll see :P also the fruits basket one seems farther away only because I can't decide wehter I like t/kyou or t/yuki @_@ believe me it's hard!!! I got a shrine of them to mwahaha . welp hope you like this chapter. Magius was at my throat to update even though I had no real ideas for this. I just write as it comes to me @_@. as to the spelling of 'deamon 'daemon' demon, well I was wrong as the the spelling of it 'deamon' but if you google 'inuyasha deamon' many websites have it spelt like that but the oridginal spelling of 'demon' is 'daemon' 'daemon' is an older version of the word.

  
**Chapter6  
Kitsune** (mwahaha) -- ooo kinky

"kag..kagome..." InuYasha faintly whispered towards the darkness. He saw a form coming towards him in the shape of a young girl. The girl sat beside him and stared for a second making InuYasha aware of her appearance.  
"Kagome we have.. to get out of here now." he stopped to think because he had hit his head really bad. "We can go back on the otherside of the well Kagome." 

The girl just stared at InuYasha and got up for a second. "InuYasha..." he looked up at her as she talked with a cold voice. "I never want to talk to you again. do not come after me." she slowly turned around and started to walk out of the ally. InuYasha just stared after her confused and heart broken.

"Kagome don't leave me!" he got up and then fell right back down, apparently he had hurt his spine when his head hit the wall. "look at me Kagome!" she continued in the oppisite dirrection. "KAGOME TURN AROUND!" THe girl started going at a faster pace and every foot step she took it felt like someone was ripping out his heart. "kagome I need you."

All of a sudden She stopped in her tracks with out turning around. 

"what? so I can find you your jewel shards so that you can be a deamon, no way InuYasha!" She was hessitant to turn around. It was like she wanted to, but couldn't. 

"no Kagome that's not what I meant." InuYasha replied. "Kagome what are you going to do with the shards anyway?" and then it hit InuYasha. Why would Kagome want the jewel shards? "grrrr" InuYasha got and and started walking over to the girl.

"InuYasha, sit!" but the spell didn't work. The girl turned around shocked.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha noticed the eyes of the girl. The eyes looked more like his then Kagome's. "Fox deamon!! why don't you take your own form for once and fight me!" InuYasha had guessed right, it was a kitsune spirit. Kitsune spirits can change form and sometimes change other objects, but with a shard who knows what harm they could do to a human. 

The kitsune jumped back and kicked a nearby trash can revealing the real kagome. "let me go with the shard and I will give her back to you."

"Ka..KAGOME... where is it?" InuYasha knew the kitsune couldn't hurt a human.

"In it's knee inuYasha." Kagome said slightly choking having a hard time breathing. "watch out sh...she can make illusions.

"grrrr this is pointless" the kitsune yelled. The kitsune started chanting words in an odd language not what InuYasha or Kagome could understand and then...

**  
**``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` ``~*~`` 

mwahahahahaha..... I promise I will update tomorrow it's just...  
I didn't want to reveal the illusion and how they got out of this PLUS...  
I get more comments ;p  
nyaaaaa~ oh and I'm not a meanie, you will just have to see what happens next! :P  
this chapter was a little to short but... if I added the next part it would be to long for one of my chapters :D  
so HA o_o


End file.
